A New Chance
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: Draco takes it upon imself to give Harry and Severus a new chance on life weeks after the final battle. I make no money off this story or any others as i own no rights and do this all for fun or boredom.
1. Deageing

Deageing

Things had gone well since the final battle. It had been discovered that the Malfoys were spies for those in the ministry who didn't like Dumbledore; turned out they were all acting. When Lucius went to find Severus Snape he found the man barely alive, but alive none the less. Poppy attended him as best she could when he was brought in, having just finished tending Harry at the time the doors flew open.

Days had passed with them both healing, then weeks. Poppy wasn't sure what to do, as was anyone else. Both of her boys had gone through so much hell it wasn't funny. She was in her office, contemplating how to let them know of the media frenzy when a young head of bright blonde hair slipped in to the private room holding the sleeping saviors; the public giving both men the title after Harry's speech to Voldemort.

Draco smiled at them, moving between their beds. he took two vials out of his pocket, one with more liquid than the other. He popped the corks out and carefully spelled the doses into the right males stomach. A soft smile from his lips met Harry and Severus's eyes as they woke in sudden pain, or was it discomfort.

Their bodies were slowly beginning to change, but as things began to get dark they heard Draco speak. "Live your lives anew. Be free now." The blonde young man stood there, watching as now both Severus and Harry fell back asleep. A soft smile transferred to Poppy's face as she saw what he had done to her patients. "They can live now. Don't you think they'd make wonderful twins?" He turned from the now three year old boys in the beds to the mediwitch. "Who will we get to raise them? Is Sev's mum still alive?" His voice was soft, not wanting to wake the toddlers up from their healing sleep. He got a soft shrug from Poppy before she ushered him out of the private room so they could inform people of the new predicament of Harry Potter and Severus Snape.


	2. A Child's Call

A Child's Call

Eileen Price, as she had called herself since her faked death was reading the Prophet. Following the war had been hard for her; her son being accused a Death Eater and a murderer even if he was pardoned once. When the news of the Dark Lords final passing came she was too excited to read the details. Her celebration was spent making potions for her business, but that was then. Now she read that her son had been a spy and was possibly fighting for his life in the Hogwarts infirmary.

The news had sent her to a mild panic. Her little boy was possibly dying and she had let him continue to think her dead all these years. Taking a breath she began to plan; packing, collecting money, portkey request. It took a while, due to the portkey, before she was able to get to her old school and her son.

Eileen managed to show enough proof to be allowed in to see her son, having been warned that there had been an unexpected consequence during the healing. What she hadn't expected when showed her son's room was to find him sitting in bed beside a boy with black hair and beautiful green eyes. They both appeared to be children, but what shocked her most was her little Sev's behavior to the other boy.

When Harry had woken up earlier it was to the fear of being in his cupboard, alone and without light. To say he was shocked by the other boy, their room, and his clothing would be an understatement. Severus had been told a few things, having woken first. Upon seeing little Harry so afraid he had moved beds and held the boy, reassuring him he wasn't alone. He ignored the door opening, thinking it only the mediwitch again, and continued talking to Harry. "It's ok, Harry. You wont ever be alone again. We can be brothers if you want, I wouldn't mind having a little brother. Maybe we can tell people we're twins. I'm sure Mummy wouldn't mind too much."

What Eileen heard her son say next shocked her and pleased her at the same time. She smiled and stood watching. No, she thought, I wont mind having two little boys to care for again. Without Tobias it should be better. And as she watched them, she made a silent vow to herself to protect those precious lives as long as she could.

A/N I know Eileen's maiden name is Prince. When she faked her death she left the country and started using the name Price so no one would suspect her being alive. I am also going to imagine she didn't 'die' until Severus was old enough to leave his father or without making sure her parents would take in her son.


	3. An Answer

An Answer

Maybe things wouldn't have been as difficult if some people hadn't been so mad at Draco for what he had done. They could admit to some extent that Harry's childhood hadn't been ideal. What they couldn't seem to reconcile was that Draco had done the same thing to Severus Snape with the intention of the now young boys being raised as family. Few if any knew about Snape's past, and because of that thought he was trying to get back at Harry. His parents had offered to raise the boys with his help, but no one was upset when Severus' mother showed up alive. While Minerva and Poppy didn't like that she had let her son believe her dead, they did understand her need to get away from an abusive husband once her child didn't need what little protection she could offer from his father.

Eileen had backed out of the room without letting the boys know she was there. Upon the door shutting she had turned to see Minerva and Poppy, both looking shocked. Minerva had gone to school around the same time as Eileen, where as Poppy knew of her from her son. To have someone reappear from the dead was shocking to say the least.

Things had happened slowly since then, well slowly when one thought of the two little boys in the room waiting. It took some talking from Poppy, Minerva, and Eileen before people conceded to let her raise the two boys. This time there would be no Tobias to hurt her boys, no trouble providing for them due to a poor life. Since the boys were officially children she had gotten guardianship of both and with it control over their vaults. Despite this she hadn't been doing nothing since her 'death' and intended not to touch their money unless absolutely necessary. All of this decided, Eileen took a deep breath and walked into the room now containing her two precious boys.


	4. First Meeting

First Meeting

The boys looked up this time when the door opened and the one with black eyes smiled. The little green eyed boy looked down timidly, but didn't shrink away. He didn't know her, but his new brother Sev seemed to and if Sev wasn't afraid then he should try not to be. He heard Sev call to the woman, his mummy from what he heard. He looked up then, smiling nervously when the woman leaned down to pull both boys into a gentle, yet firm hug against her chest.

"My precious boys. Yes, I heard you Sevvy and I want both of you very much." She smiled as she sat back a bit away from them. "Now, I know everything is different for you both and I want you to know something. Harry's parents didn't want to leave him and the people taking care of him weren't any better then Sevvys father. In fact, you will never have to see any of them ever again. Sevvy sweetheart, I don't know how you feel about your father, but he isn't around to hurt either of us ever again anymore."

"Mummy, where will we live? Do you really want Harry? I wont go anywhere without my brother." Severus said this so seriously that she would have laughed if not for the worried look on the other boy. A soft smile slipped on her lips as Severus pulled Harry close to his side to prove his point, garnering a bright smile from said boy.

"Well sweetie, you wont have to go anywhere without him. For now, we'll be living with Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy. I know he will be a lot older, but I'm sure your new cousin Draco will have no problem playing with you both. That said I don't want you all getting into mischief, you understand?" Her stern tone failed to work as her lips kept twitching. This would be the start of their new life. She could only hope things would go well as she watched Severus pull a book over and start reading to Harry.


	5. Meeting Malfoy's

Meeting Malfoy's

It had only been a few days since Eileen had been introduced to the now little boys; reintroduced in the case of her natural son. She would have taken them out and to their new home sooner if Poppy hadn't wanted to make sure they were in the best health they could be. It wasn't even that she thought Eileen and the Malfoy's wouldn't take proper care of Severus and Harry, it was more the fact she worried about the health of two boys she considered as much her own as Eileen and even Minerva did. While the boys were taken care of and Eileen waited to take them home, Lucius and Narcissa were shopping.

The eldest Malfoy's were buying everything they thought their guests would need. The way they saw it, Eileen could complain about them spending money on her and the boys all she wanted. They were family and family was important to them. To top it off, poor Lucius was being drained of energy as he tried to keep up with his wife. If they had been able to have more children he reasoned, she wouldn't be quite so excited at having little ones in the manor. Among the things bought were toys for the boys, clothes for all three (this made Lucius whimper in public and nearly beg), and a few gifts that would hopefully help decorate their new rooms.

Not everyone was overly happy with the decision Draco had made, though most had grudgingly accepted it. Those close to either boy before the potion were doing all they could to ensure Malfoy manor was warded to the safest they could make it. For the first time in no one could remember how long, Malfoy's were working beside Weasley's in a common goal with little to no fighting of any kind. Bill was doing most of the ward planning with Lucius, the rest of their families coming together to cast them at the same time. When all was said and done, the combined magic would create rather formidable wards to keep the little ones safe from anyone seeking to hurt them.

Now they time had come though, the boys were deemed well enough to go to their new home. A floo trip later had the boys staring around in wonder, Harry painted to Sev's side as he held Eileen's hand tight. The two had rarely left the other alone, Sev doing his best to protect his frightened, new little brother. They were greeted by Draco first, who knelt down with a smile, holding out two emerald and obsidian colored stuffed dragons to the boys. His smile grew when they gave small, tentative ones as they took the plushies. Harry let go of Eileen to do so, but he didn't seem willing to let go of his brother anytime soon. The three arrivals were led on a little tour that ended with their suite of rooms where Lucius and Narcissa waited. The new people and rooms would be enough of a shock for now, more people would slowly be introduced in the coming weeks as they adjusted to their new home and family.


	6. First Night

First Night

It was their first night in a new place. Mummy was sleeping in the room beside theirs. Sev and Harry shared a bed, even though there were two in the room. Harry wasn't quite ready to sleep on his own yet, though his death grip on his brother and his fear of rejection had lessened greatly. The new experience of the room and bed was new to Harry, yet an improvement to what Sev was used to. They had toys they hadn't been able to bring themselves to even look at yet. All they had done was change into their new bedclothes and got tucked into bed.

Eileen had read them a story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Harry had never gotten bedtime stories as far as he could remember. Sev had told him his mummy read the stories so that even the scary parts were good. She used voices, whether good imitations or not, to personalize the story and characters to the boys.

When the story was done she kissed their foreheads and tucked the blankets around them. When she left the boys were snuggled down together with their new stuffed dragons tight in their arms. Sev had parted from his for a short while, but Harry had yet to let it out of his grasp since Draco had handed them to the boys.

There was no way to know what all would happen as the days come, but this evening proved to be a good start. More people would be introduced, the brothers would gain cousins, aunts, and uncles. Both would have the family that they never had in their first lives. The coming weeks would set the scene for their future lives and what would happen to those around them.


End file.
